Sorry and i love you
by Rilaaassss
Summary: Cast: Min Yoongi Bae Joohyun Other cast : -Bts Member -Yeri Author : Lala minniehyun Genre : Sad, Romance Rating: Pg-18 Length :series Note: Ini adalah FF pertama yang dipublish dari Author. Jadi, mohon maaf jika ada kata kata atau alur cerita yang susah dimengerti mohon di maklumi. FF ini murni dari imaginasi author.


_Aku tak akan pernah melupakan kenangan manis yang telah kita ciptakan bersama. Maafkan aku tidak selalu ada untuk menemanimu, saat sedang kau sakit pun aku tak bisa menenmanimu, aku sangat menyesal. Aku buanlah suami yang baik, aku bukanlah suami yang selalu ada disisimu, maafkan aku. Tapi bagaimana lagi setiap pertemuan pasti akan ada perpisahan, setiap perlakuan dan perkataan pasti akan ada penyesalan. Terima kasih kau sudah hadir dihidupku, terima kasih kau telah merubahku. Aku akan selalu mengingat senyuman dan tawamu. Aku mencintaimu sekarang dan selamanya. - Min Yoongi-_

ONE

-Joohyun pov on-

Aku datang terburu Buru ke sebuah rumah sakit besar di seoul saat mengetahui suamiku terjatuh dan masuk ke dalam ugd. Disana aku melihat ada para member yang sedang menunggu suamiku keluar dari ugd. Aku tak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi aku aku berdoa semoga tak terjadi hal parah kepada suamiku.

"Kepada kerabat dari tuan yoongi" sahut dokter yang keluar dari ruang ugd tersebut sambil melepaskan masker hijaunya.

"Saya istrinya ada apa dengan suamiku dokter? Apakah ia baik baik saja? Tidak terjadi sesuatu yang parah kan? "Ucapku dengan panik

"Tenanglah nona, suami anda tidak apa apa. Sekarang ini ia hanya membutuhkan istirahat yang cukup dan selama 2 minggu ini jangan mengikuti berbagai acara karena itu bisa merusak bagian telinga dalamnya, saya sudah pasangkan alat di telinganya jadi suami anda tidak terlalu merasa sakit " ucap dokter dengan tersenyum

"Sayang? "Ucap seorang namja dengan rambut hitam pekatnya

"Yak min yoonggi! "Ucapku sambil berlari dan memeluk suamiku itu. Aku tidak mendengarkan pembicaraan dokter lagi, yang aku pikirkan sekarang adalah suamiku.

Suamiku mengetahui jika aku ini sangat khawatir maka dari itu lah dia langsung memelukku dengan erat sambil mengusap punggungku agar menenangkanku.

-Joohyun Pov end-

-Yoongi pov on-  
*flashback on*  
"Yak hyung sekarang saatnya latihan jangan tidur terus menerus, kita belum berlatih koreografi untuk acara tahun baru besok" ucap jungkook yng terliat kesal kepadaku karena aku sedang bermalas malasan.

"Ya aku tau itu jungkook-ah, kau latihan saja dulu aku akan pergi ke kamar mandi" lantas akupun berdiri dan berjalan malas menuju kamar mandi.

Saat hendak aku membuka pintu kamar mandi, aku tak mengetahui jika ada sabun batangan di lantai dan seperti kalian tau aku menginjaknya dan

*bruggh*

terjatuh. Saat berusaha bangun aku merasa telinga sebelah kananku terus berdengung dan melihat ada darah yang keluar dari telingaku

"Yak tolong! " teriakku sambil membuka pintu kamar mandi

"Yak hyung ada apa? Astaga cepat kita ke rumah sakit sekarang! "Ucap namjoon yang panik

"Jangan beritahu joohyun, jika dia tau maka dia akan panik"ucapku sambil menahan sakit di telinga.

Akhirnya aku dibawa menuju rumah sakit tempat biasa para member melakukan cek up rutin sebelum konser  
*flashback off*

Aku melihat istriku yang cantik ini mengeluarkan air matanya. Ya aku tau dia sangat mengkhawatirkan aku.

"Hey sudah jangan menangis aku tak apa apa, dan selama 2 minggu ini aku akan bersamamu ne"ucapku sambil menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi istriku ini.

"Aku akan merawatmu ya, sekarang kita pulang dan kau harus beristirahat yang cukup" ucapnya dengan nada yang lebih dengan kasih sayang

Inilah yang membuatku semakin sayang setiap harinya denganya. Dia mau melakukan segalanya adalah prioritasku yang pertama. Dia adalah Sumber kebahagiaanku dan dia adalah seorang wanita yang berhasil merubah diriku dari seorang yang sangat dingin menjadi seorang yang hangat .aku sangat mencintainya dan aku tak akan pernah meninggalkannya.  
-Yoongi pov end-

-Author pov on-  
Akhirnya keluarga Min ini pun sampai di apartemen mereka yang mewah di daerah gangwondo. Secara perlahan, joohyun membantu suaminya berjalan memasuki kamar utama yang besar dan bernuasa putih klasik.  
Joohyun pun membantu yoongi berbaring dan memakaikannya selimut, dan johyun pun menaiki ranjang tersebut dan ikut berbaring disamping suaminya tersebut.  
-Author pov end-

-Joohyun pov-  
Aku pun menaiki ranjang dan berbaring disamping suamiku. Ia mengelus surai rambutku yang hitam dengan lembut. Sesekli aku merasakan jika ia mengecup Puncak rambutku. Aku membiarkannya dan aku hanya bersandar di dadanya yang lebar sambil memainkan jarinya yang cukup lentik itu.

"Kenapa kau tak berhati hati eoh? Aku sudah katakan untuk berhati hati. "Ucapku dengan nada sedih

"Kecelakaan tidak ada yang mengetahui kan? Memanganya aku mau kecelakaan hari ini? Tidak kan? Lagipula aku tak melihat adanya sabun disitu. Gara gara sabun sialan itu besok aku tak bisa mengikuti para member untuk tahun baru bersama kan" ucapnya dengan nada kesal

"Jadi kau lebih menyukai untuk tahun baru bersama para member daripada bersama istrimu hm? Kau tau sudah 3 Bulan kau tak pulang kerumah. Sekalinya kau pulang ke rumah kau merindukan para member. Kau tidak menganggapku sebagai istrimu? "Sahutku dengan nada kesal dan menatap matanya dengan intens

"Bukan begitu sayang, hanya saja.. "

"Sudah lupakan. Kau istirahat saja aku mau memasak makan malam saja! "Aku pun bangun dan berdiri meninggalkan yoongi yang terbaring sambil memanggil namaku.

Sesampainya di dapur aku membuka kulkas besar disana. Aku pun mengambil beberapa bahan masakan untuk makan malam. Aku hanya memasak hal yang sederhana. Sudah lama aku tak membuatkannya nasi goreng kimchi dengan sup ayam. Itu adalah makanan kesukaan dari yoongi.  
-Joohyun pov end-

-Yoongi pov on-  
Aku tau jika istriku yang manis itu kesal, padahal niatku kan hanya bercanda tapi sepertinya dia menggaggapmua serius. Tapi melihat dia marah seperti itu sangat lucu. Sudah lama juga aku tak membuatnya kesal.

Aku melihat istriku yang sedang menyalakan kompor di dapur, dengan cepat aku memeluk pinggangnya yang kecil sambil mematikan kompor dihadapanya

"Sayang aku mau memasak"sahutnya dengan sedikit ocehan.  
Aku hanya diam dan menggendongnya ke dalam kamar. Ayolah suami mana yang tak merindukan sentuhan suaminya  
-Yoongi pov end-

-Author pov on-  
Kicauan burung pagi hari pun sudah bersautan. Hari ini adalah tahun baru pertama Joohyun bersama dengan yoongi. Yoongi yang sudah bangun di pagi hari ini pun membuatkan sarapan untuk istrinya yng terlihat kelelahan setalah semalaman melakukan hubungan suami istri.

"Selamat pagi tuan Putri, bangunlah dan ini sarapan untukmu" ucap yoongi dengan lembut sambil mengelus rambut panjang miliki joohyun tersebut.

"Aku masih mengantuk ini ulahmu tuan" gerutu joohyun sambil membuka matanya secara perlahan

"Aish bangunlah sekarang waktunya sarapan dan temani aku ke studio untuk menyelesaikan laguku"ucap yoongi yang menciumi kening milik istri kesayangannya tersebut.

"Kau ingin aku bangun hm? kalau begitu gendong aku ke kamar mandi dan suapi aku makan yang telah kau buat itu" ucap Joohyun sambil menunjuk nampan yang berisi sepiring wafle dan segelas susu yang dibawa oleh Yoongi

"Tidak mau, bangun sendiri dan makan sendiri kau pikir aku perawatmu apa" Ucap Yoongi sambil menahan tawanya

"Kau ini jahat sekali kepada tuan putri ya, sudah membuatku kesakitan tapi kau tak mau menolongku. pangeran macam apa kau ini" Gerutu Joohyun

Joohyun pun dengan memajukan bibirnya pun bangun dari tempat tidur sambil mengikat rambut panjangnya dengan asal lalu berjalan berjalan perlahan menuju kamar mandi. Tapi langkahnya terhentikan ketika Yoongi menggendongnya dan membawa Joohyun ke dalam kamar mandi untuk mandi bersama

Beberapa jam kemudian mereka pun bersiap untuk pergi ke studio milik yoongi dengan menggunakan mobil milik mereka berdua. selama perjalanan, joohyun sendiri merasa kelelahan karena hal semalam dan juga ia merasakan sakit kepala yang tiba tiba datang. padahal dia tidak punya riwayat sakit tapi ia merasakan sakit kepala yang cukup membuatnya ingin muntah. Dia hanya bisa memejamkan matanya ssambil memijat pelipisnya untuk meredakan sakit kepala tersebut.  
-author pov end-


End file.
